


RWBY Genderbent!AU RoseGarden Collections

by P1exieglasses



Series: RWBY Oscar Pine AU Collections [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Genderbending, Just Roll With It, Ossi Pine, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Princess Ozma - Freeform, Red Rose, Rosegarden genderbend, Volume 9 or 10, no thoughts only genderbend, not just for punch, punch is delicious, red can't dance, red is thirsty, that's only tags for chapter one, unholy amounts of fluff, yes i used a justin timberlake song
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28424061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P1exieglasses/pseuds/P1exieglasses
Summary: Red Rose and Ossi Pine are two teens caught up in saving the world. Sometimes, they just can't help but be infatuated with each other. Oops.A series of Genderbent!AU stories for RoseGarden fans.I have no idea how long this is actually going to be. If it's been a few weeks since my last update, remind me. I'll pull something out.
Relationships: Oscar Pine/Ruby Rose
Series: RWBY Oscar Pine AU Collections [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108088
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. Valued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red and Ossi go to a celebration for the staff of New Beacon. Feelings are discussed, and a Justin Timberlake song makes an appearance.
> 
> I low-key hate the song, but I was just listening to it, and Genderbent! Rosegarden came to my head for literally no reason. That was the whole reason for this chapter. So thank you, Justin.

Ossi couldn’t tear her eyes away from Red. He was standing by the punchbowl, talking to Weiss and Yang, punch lifted as if toasting something. His usual tunic had been replaced with a dark maroon--nearly black--suit with coattails. Underneath was a silver vest and white dress shirt; the first few buttons were undone of course. He also wore tight slacks that were the same shade as the coat, and black, shiny dress shoes. A silver bowtie really completed the look. Red was eighteen years old now. A couple years had passed since Ossi’s initial encounter with him. 

Ossi had always been helpless when it came to Red. Despite being sixteen now, she still found herself being swooned like a smitten, naive preteen girl. A wink here, a knuckle kiss there. The oldest tricks in the book had her choking on air. Simple things that could be put off as platonic flirting, or not. She both hated and loved it. 

_It’s amusing,_ Ozma said in her head. Ozma, or Princess Ozma, had come into Ossi’s head when she was fourteen. That’s what had started this whole endeavor. Deep down, Ossi thanked Ozma for the opportunity to meet Red. Not that she would ever let her know that.

“It’s embarrassing,” Ossi muttered under her breath. 

_I expect to be even further amused tonight,_ Ozma said.

“This was a terrible idea,” Ossi said, folding her arms as she leaned backwards into the wall. “I’d hardly call this an infiltration mission and much more an excuse for Nora to make out with Ren.”

 _Why so negative?_ There were hints of teasing in her tone.

“Because I--I just--ugh…”

_You don’t like the idea of facing Red in such a… friendly situation._

“Stop analyzing my feelings before I do!” 

_Sorry, sorry…_

Ossi sighed. “It’s one of those situations where my heart is screaming at me to take advantage of this situation, but my head just wants to run out the door.”

_Understandable._

Ossi snorted and said, “Too bad I need both to live.”

_Hmm… well, not all the time._

“Uhh, pretty sure I do--”

_Literally, yes. But in a more mental and emotional sense… not necessarily. You can have moments where you listen to either your head or your heart. You don’t have to balance both all the time. Of course, there’s such a thing as too much imbalance, but I believe that one night of listening to your heart would do you some good._

“Huh,” Ossi said, “never really thought of it like that before.” She flinched when Yang suddenly yelled something about a snack. 

*****

Red kept side glancing at Ossi. She was leaning against a wall in the corner of the ballroom, completely alone. Though she seemed to be talking to herself, which wasn’t out of the ordinary. Ossi had been Weiss and Nora’s plaything earlier. The older girls had taken her shopping, done her hair, and even applied a little makeup. Red had been speechless when he first saw her. 

The skirt part--that reached just above her knees--was a light green with ruffles underneath for extra poof, and flowy, sheer layers around the bottom like a blossom. The bodice was also light green, but made of tight silk that wrapped around her tiny waist, stopping just under her chest. Her top was orange and made of stretchy fabric that bunched together in tiny vertical lines like a sundress. Green spaghetti straps rounded her shoulders attached to more blossom-like sheer layers acting as cap sleeves. She also wore long, silk, orange gloves that reached past her elbows and red flat shoes with criss-cross ties up her calf. Her thick, mahogany hair was dutch-braided and rested over her left shoulder with an orange ribbon at the end. Weiss had even gone as far as to put some sparkly red eyeshadow and tinted red lipstick on her face. The girls had managed to make Ossi look both mature and young at the same time, which fit her perfectly. Not to mention the way the dress fit was _flattering…_

“Red?” Weiss asked, pulling him out of his thoughts.

“What?” he responded, completely forgetting everything that was said.

“I asked if you’ve seen Qrow?”

“Gaauuh…” he searched his muddled thoughts, “I think he was on his scroll last I checked. Talking with someone.”

“But _where_ , you dolt?” Weiss’s insults were more playful than insulting these days.

“He stepped outside,” Red said, pointing to the entrance. 

“Thank you,” Weiss said, “I just needed to ask him where they keep extra forks here.” She walked off without another word, leaving Red with Yang. They were at New Beacon academy in the new ballroom. Professor Goodwitch had done some amazing work while they were away, but the group had returned a few months ago to help with reconstruction. Tonight was the staff party to celebrate the reopening of New Beacon for the upcoming school year. All of them had been invited, of course. 

They had initially elected to not go, since they had much more pressing issues to take care of, but then Qrow brought up a detail that Ossi had mentioned a year ago. “ _Salem says she has forces in Vale,_ ” Ossi had said, coughing as she sat up in her hospital bed, “And they couldn’t locate the relic under the school.” Red had never seen someone so bruised and broken before and it made him sick to his stomach. Ossi had spent less than two days trapped inside of Salem’s whale when it attacked Atlas. Apparently, torture was one of Salem’s favorite tools. Red still remembered how much Ossi wanted to fight, though she was clearly on the brink of death. He had to practically tie her down just to allow the doctors to look at her internal bleeding. Healing her had taken almost an entire, painful month. Red vowed, from that day forth, to never to let Ossi separate from him. If they were splitting into groups to accomplish some mission, Red was taking Ossi. No questions asked. 

Qrow bringing up Ossi’s words had done more than just give them an excuse to come: it had warranted some bad memories. Red couldn’t help but remember all of the things that went wrong the last dance he attended. Maybe if he had been faster, he could have caught Cinder before she infiltrated the whole Beacon network… 

“How’s the dance so far?” Yang asked, snapping Red out of his thoughts once again. 

“Ah,” Red said, coming to his senses, “this punch is good.”

“That’s a plus,” Yang said with a laugh. She wore a cream-colored jumper with a tuxedo-like top and sparkly, platform heels. Apparently, Yang said it was way better than a dress. “Couldn’t help but notice you were lookin’ at someone.” Yang raised one eyebrow and went to refill her punch glass. 

Red felt his face flame. “What?” he stammered. “No I wasn’t.”

“Do you really want me to say who?”

“I wasn’t looking at anyone!”

“Oooooossss…” Yang teased as Red nearly dropped his punch. 

“Shush! Okay, okay!” Red used one hand to cover his sister’s mouth, “I’m just worried for her safety, per usual. That’s all.”

Yang removed his hand with ease. “Oh, right, not because Weiss and Nora spruced her up.”

“Of course not,” Red said, pouting and turning away. 

“I mean, they did a good job,” Yang was relentless, “wouldn’t you agree?”

“From a completely objective opinion, yes. She looks very nice.”

“You’re hopeless.”

“What do you want me to say?”

“My dear brother,” Yang said, setting down her drink on the table and grabbing both of his shoulders, “I want you to repeat after me: ‘I am mature enough to recognize my feelings towards Ossi and appreciate a SNACK WHEN I SEE ONE--’”

“YANG!” Red said, putting down his punch and grabbing her face to shut her up. “I am _begging_ you--”

“And I am begging you!” Yang replied with a laugh. “It’s high time you indulge your feelings. Just a little bit.” She used her head to gesture towards the corner where Ossi was standing. The girl was upright now, looking at Yang and Red with wide, confused eyes. 

“She heard you,” Red hissed. 

“Good,” Yang said, brushing down her jumper. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to go steal Blake from Sun for a few dances. He can’t have her all to himself, you know.” Yang walked away with a smirk. 

Red followed her with his eyes hopelessly. “You couldn’t have given me any tips, could you?” he mumbled to himself as he kicked the floor. “No, you just gotta leave everything for me to figure out--” 

“Is Yang okay?” a small voice chimed from behind Red. He yelped a bit and turned to find Ossi standing at the edge of the punch table. “Oh,” she said, “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to scare you.”

Red laughed nervously, “Yeah, usually that’s my job.” Ossi smiled and looked away, knowing full well how much Red enjoyed testing her jumpiness. 

Awkward. Silence.

“S-so,” Red said, “I noticed you were in the corner over there, b-by yourself. Not that I was spying or anything!” He added quickly. “I just, umm, you--you’re doing okay?” 

Ossi eyed him. “I’m fine,” she said, “but I’ve never heard you stutter so much.” Legitimate concern filled her beautiful, hazel eyes that made Red want to melt. 

Red sighed. “I don’t like social gatherings.” He halfway sat on the table and grabbed his punch, taking a sip. Or maybe it was Yang’s. He didn’t care at this point. 

“Understandable,” Ossi said, the word barely leaving her ruby lips before she flinched. She glared at the floor for a second as her hands travelled to her braid--her nervous habit.

“Umm…” Red said quietly, “is everything okay?” 

“Sorry about that,” Ossi said, suddenly aware of her odd reaction, “it was just… something Ozma said.” 

“Oh,” Red said, not really sure how to respond to that. “You want to talk about it?”

Ossi let out a long, quiet sigh as her eyes darted around the room. She saw Yang practically pry Blake from out of Sun’s arms. Nora was dragging Ren back from the balcony, looking very dazed. Jaune was talking to some huntresses, who were soon joined by Weiss and Marrow. Maria talking to Qrow, and Glynda. Whitley danced with Penny, with Pietro watching happily nearby. So many of her friends that she had come to know and love were having the time of their lives. Then her eyes shifted to the roof of the new building. It was vaulted and covered in murals. Glynda had had them erected to tell the tale of past headmasters and Vale history. All of them were recognizable to the old soul in her head. 

“It’s nothing new,” she said finally, feeling the weight of Red’s gaze as she continued to look at the ceiling. “Being back here has… made me realize some things about my future.”

“Like what?” Red said. He sounded nervous.

“My future,” Ossi said, turning to look Red in the eyes, “was never mine in the first place.” No tears were in her eyes. Just solemn acceptance. Red’s eyes began to sting.

“Don’t say that,” he said thickly, “we’re going to figure out a way to let you live your life.” He put down his punch and reached for her hand, clasping it in both of his as he stood up straight. At his full height, he was not quite a foot taller than Ossi. “Because… I want to see you live it. I want to see you get the happy ending you deserve, just like the rest of us.” His silver eyes were full of so much hope, it hurt Ossi’s heart. She wasn’t a particularly negative person, but she knew when some things weren’t worth hoping for. Ever since Atlas, she had slowly let hope for her life slip away. Being around Red, seeing him hope for something she no longer did, felt like a stab in the gut. Because, in a way, Red was part of the future she hoped for. A selfish feeling had developed over the past two years: a desire. Ossi found herself feeling more and more attracted to Red, but she knew it was a dangerous game. A game she wouldn’t win. Ultimately, Ossi would be gone soon. It wouldn’t be fair to Red to offer him something he couldn’t have. So she didn’t. 

Ossi slid her hand out from Red’s grasp and turned back to watch the dance floor. “Nevermind,” she said, “I’m sorry if I made you upset. That wasn’t my intention.”

“Os…” Red groaned.

“Please,” she said, hand grasping his arm, “just drop it.” Suddenly, she flinched away as if she had touched a burning pot. After a second, she cleared her throat. “Have you had the chance to dance with anyone yet? I’m sure Weiss and Penny would appreciate your company for at least one number.” Always so polite and oblivious. 

“Oh please,” Red said, “Weiss would rather die. And Penny seems preoccupied.” They both watched Penny and Whitley smiling and laughing as they spun each other around. “I’m just glad she found someone who can help heal her in a way I can’t.” Ossi paused to look at Red’s face. He looked happy and pleased, but almost sad. 

“Oh,” Ossi said, connecting the dots. “... I never realized you felt that way about her.”

“What?” Red said, suddenly grounded again. “What gave you that idea?”

“I’m not judging,” Ossi said calmly, “Penny is a very respectable young woman.”

“I don’t like her like that,” Red said quickly. “If anything, I just miss her. She spends time with Whitley now, instead of Weiss and I. I’m so happy for her, but I just… miss her.” Ossi gave him a sideways glance and a raised eyebrow, as if debating the truthfulness of that statement. 

“Your feelings are your own,” she replied, “it’s not my place to know or judge them.”

Red groaned and ran his hands down his face. “Ossi,” he said, suddenly stepping in front of her. “I…” The words stopped as quickly as they started. 

Ossi looked confused, and a bit worried. She stared at him for a bit, before turning her head to look behind her for anything that could have distracted him. Nothing but the windows and the punch table. 

Then something warm touched her cheek, leaving a tingly feeling behind. She turned forward again and saw Red pulling back, head lowered and face aflame. He just… he had… kissed her cheek… Ossi unconsciously grazed where his lips had once touched with one gentle hand. She became very aware of how close they were standing. 

“Red,” she said quietly, “I… don’t…” 

“I’m sorry,” Red said, wilting even more. “It was very impulsive of me. And I totally misread all the signals you’ve ever given me, but I’ve been wanting to do that for a while. I just… needed to tell you that I… really, really like you. Like, like-like you.” His words kept getting faster. “And what you said just now about not having a future made me really mad, because I want--no, I need--you to have a future because… I want to be in it…? If that, uh, makes sense. And I don’t want to lose you. Ever again. Whether that be to Salem or Ozma.” He stopped, breathing fast. Ossi thought he was done, but one more thing slipped out. “And I have a lot more to say, but I’m not thinking clearly. So, yeah.” The whole time, he never lifted his head, leaving Ossi to look at his hairline instead of his face. 

Ossi could think of no words. Her brain was a mess of shattered theories and blooming hopes. Everything Red had just said were things she hoped she’d never have to hear, yet somehow always wanted to hear. None of this was making sense. 

Instead of words, she did the next best thing. She gingerly wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close, burying her face into his shoulder. Ossi let every nerve in her body collect the feeling of holding Red. She wrote down everything her five senses could feel of him. He smelled like fresh flowers. She could hear his faint, fast heartbeat. His body fit hers perfectly, despite being taller. His warm breath on her neck tickled. The high she got when his strong arms wrapped around her waist and tightened was surreal. 

All of the things she could never have. Ossi thought she had cried out all of the tears she kept for herself long ago, but a couple stray ones still fell into Red’s coat lapel. 

"Thank you," she muttered, not really sure if he heard or not. She had a dozen things she wanted to say instead: "I feel the same way," "I like you too," or "I think we should give this a try." But she couldn't bring herself to say any of them. She was too afraid. Not that she was afraid of Red--he would make a great boyfriend. But she was afraid of leaving him behind because of something out of her control. So she decided she would leave it up to him. 

After at least a dozen seconds, she took some shuddery, deep breaths and released his neck. Red was a little more hesitant, but respected her wishes and let her move away. 

A steady beat came on over the speakers that Red was familiar with. He looked at Ossi with excitement. “Come on,” he said, grabbing both of her hands, “dance with me.” 

“I don’t know how,” she said sheepishly.

“Neither do I!” he admitted, but couldn’t care less. He was in such a good mood right now. Red had finally gotten his feelings off his chest, and she hadn’t even rejected him. At least, he didn’t think so…? Red kept his eyes on Ossi as he moved their arms back and forth, skipping backwards. She just laughed and tried to keep up. 

Finally, the lyrics started. 

_I got this feeling, inside my bones. It goes electric wavy when I turn it on._

The song was very upbeat and exciting, reflecting Red’s mood perfectly. He smiled and stopped when they reached a clear enough part of the dance floor. 

_I got that sunshine in my pocket, got that good soul in my feet._

Suddenly, he pushed Ossi out with one hand while keeping hold of the other, before pulling her back and spinning her around to stop in his arms. She let out a breathy laugh as he clung to her from behind. Red smiled--he loved her laugh. Her true laugh was something seldom heard.

_Under the lights when everything goes, nowhere to hide when I’m getting you close._

Red moved them from side to side like penguins, making Ossi giggle from the ridiculousness of it as she still stood captured in his arms. 

_Nothing I can see but you when you dance, dance, dance._

Red unwound her and took both of her hands again, swinging them side to side like a hammock. Ossi laughed again, a permanent smile stuck on her face as she danced with her silly partner. 

_I can’t stop the feeling!_

Red surged forward and scooped her up bridal-style. She shrieked and erupted into giggles as he spun around quickly a few times. When they slowed, Ossi grabbed a stray rose petal from the air and dangled it in front of Red’s nose. They both shared a laugh as he set her down. 

The pair continued to do silly moves that could hardly be considered dancing, all while never letting go of each other. Ossi couldn’t remember the last time she’d had so much fun, even if it was only for a few minutes. Red dipped her at the end and placed a quick kiss on the tip of her nose before pulling her back upright. Both of them were laughing and quite red in the face. Ossi grabbed his hand and led him back to the punch table before getting herself a cup. 

Red wrapped his arms around her from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder as she drank the fruity drink. “So,” he said, “does this mean I can, you know, do these sorts of things whenever I want?” 

“You already do,” Ossi said, taking her drink away from her mouth.

“I do not!” Red said, face flaming. Okay, he kind of did. “But now you know my intentions!”

“And what exactly are your intentions?” Ossi said coyly. 

“To let you know just how much you mean to me,” he ducked his head and placed a kiss on the skin between her neck and her shoulder. Chills ran down her spine and she temporarily forgot how to breathe. 

To think someone as extraordinary as Red Rose would like someone like her… 

And then he kissed her neck again. And again. Ossi wasn’t sure if she could take it, but Red didn’t seem like he was gonna stop. She melted into his arms and lifted her head a tiny bit, closing her eyes, savoring Red’s affection. A little whine came from her throat when he got closer to her shoulder and Red’s arms tightened around her. 

“Ya know, Red,” a voice--Yang--said from behind them, “since you’re so thirsty, why don’t you just drink the punch.” Boisterous laughter sounded, belonging to Blake and Nora. Ossi watched as Nora came and poured punch into two cups. Nora winked as Ossi scowled, causing her to laugh again. Red had stopped kissing Ossi’s neck and instead buried his head into her shoulder from embarrassment, though she could feel his shoulders shaking from laughter as well. 

Ossi wasn’t really sure what Red was to her now. He was just Red. Despite her efforts over the years to avoid romance, he broke through. Ossi had been afraid to unveil her feelings for Red’s sake, but it seemed that he wanted her to. He didn’t seem hindered by the fact that Ossi may not be here for much longer. If anything, he sounded more desperate than ever to figure out how to stop the merge. Ossi appreciated that. She missed the feeling of someone putting her well-being above their own. And perhaps it wasn’t that no one acted that way, but that Ossi refused to see it. She refused to accept that anyone would ever value her. But Red’s confession… his obvious denial at her definition of future… made her realize how good it felt to be valued. 

*****

The night sped by. When they all got back to the apartment, Qrow, Weiss, Marrow, Jaune, and Maria reported seeing no signs of suspicious persons. The rest were too busy talking and enjoying themselves. Everyone started going to their rooms and bidding each other goodnight. The events had taken a toll. Though everyone was smiling, they were exhausted. It only took a minute before all the young adults had disappeared into their various team rooms. Well, almost all. 

Ossi would sometimes stay up reading by the fireplace, which she looked like she was doing again tonight. Her gloves and shoes had been discarded by the couch, and her thin fingers traced up and down the bookshelves in the common room. Qrow sat down at a nearby barstool and took out his scroll, looking through his notifications. He occasionally glanced up to watch Ossi. 

Qrow couldn’t deny himself a smile when he saw Red--who had been completely camouflaged in blankets--yank Ossi onto his lap on the couch in front of the fireplace. She shrieked and giggled, rolling her eyes and opening the book she had picked out from the shelves as Red nestled into her shoulder. 

“Took them long enough,” Maria said from behind Qrow. He looked behind him to find the old lady sitting on an identical barstool a few feet away. 

“I’m just glad they finally realized how much they mean to each other,” he said, barely disguising the sadness in his tone. Qrow had lost far too many loved ones before ever getting to tell them exactly how much he cared about them. He would never wish the same feeling on his nephew. 

“I, for one, think they’ll make a great couple,” Maria interjected. 

Qrow laughed. “Yeah,” he agreed. He watched as the two lovers grew sleepy in each others’ arms.


	2. Eyes (First Meeting)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meeting in the first episode of volume 5, re-written for our genderbent beans. Mostly, I just wanted to design their Mistral outfits.

“Can I help you?” the tall blond at the door said. Ossi’s anxiety bubbled inside her as she tried--and failed--to make eye contact with the young man. Steeling her nerves, she finally opened her mouth.

“Y-yeah,” Ossi said, cursing the squeak in her voice, “is there a ‘Red Rose’ here?” She wanted to run as soon as the two other young adults in the living area stood up, looking very aggressive.

“Why?” the short, red-haired girl asked. Ossi was not a fan of her menacing tone.

“Well…” she gulped. On cue, Qrow staggered into the doorway, positively intoxicated.

“IIIIII… found her!” he shouted, hiccuping and laughing as he waltzed into the living area after placing a boop on Ossi’s nose. She desperately wanted to die right then and there.

“I think his uncle could use some help,” Ossi muttered, pointing at the lanky drunk as he collapsed onto the couch, repeating the phrase “I found ‘er” over and over.

“What is going on out there?!” a voice suddenly shouted from some other room. Ossi took a step into the doorway to see the source. A young man with pale skin and a torn, red cape came stomping out of a hallway, his fists balled at the sides of his body. Jet-black hair with red tips crowned his head, that grew long at the top and short at the sides. He wore a black vest with red, criss-crossed lacing all the way down the middle and an open, V-neckline. His sleeves were white, long, and baggy and crawled up his neckline to form a strange collar that left a triangle in his chest exposed between the white shirt and black tunic. Triangular coat-tails at the back of his vest dipped past his hips. He had on dark red skinny jeans that tucked into knee-high, black boots with more buckles than Ossi could count. Black embroidery wrapped up one leg, resembling rose flowers and thorny stems.

There was something more intriguing than his strange appearance, however. Framed by both his nearly white complexion and black hairline was a set of big, bright eyes. Silver colored eyes. At first glance, one might think he was blind. His eyes were clearly focused, however, as he glared at his friends and shouted, “can’t a guy read his comics in peace?”  
Qrow responded from his blob-like position on the couch with a burp. Red--at least, Ossi assumed it was Red--let out a long, tired sigh. “Qrow, did you get drunk again?”

Ossi thought that was obvious at this point. “Maybe~” Qrow responded with a lazy wave of his arm.

Ossi decided to take advantage of the silence and reassert her presence. However, anxiety took hold again as she stared at Red. A simple “woah” escaped her lips, completely involuntary. She screamed internally and begged herself to say something--anything--as all four of the young adults stared at her. “Y-you,” she started, her mouth moving on its own, “have silver eyes.” Ossi instantly wanted to cover up her mouth and run out the door, never to be seen again. By some miracle, she stood her ground.

Red blinked, glanced at the redhead girl nearby questioningly, and returned his gaze to the young girl in the doorway. “Who… are you?” Ossi noticed that Red’s voice was high regardless of emotion. Despite being probably a couple years older than her, and several inches taller, his childlike demeanor was amusing to her.

“Well,” Ossi rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet, “my name is Ossi Pine.”

“Wait for it…” Qrow inserted. Ossi didn’t even spare him a glance.

“But you probably know me as Professor Ozma?” The collective gasp in the room made Ossi cower in on herself. There was a choking silence as the four young adults took in the underwhelming girl in front of them, trying to connect her to their mysterious, late headmistress.

Then Qrow started chuckling, getting gradually louder as he partially sat up and threw his hands in the air. “I did it!” he cried, before unconsciousness took him mid laugh and he collapsed off the couch. The redhead girl made a noise of surprise.

* * *

Yelling. Qrow was yelling from the living room. He had heard a knock on the door a while ago, but left the rest of JNR to answer the door instead. Whoever had been at the door had brought a very loud Qrow with them. Red looked longingly at the comic in his lap that he’d been reading, nestled comfortably in bed. He slammed it shut and tumbled out of bed.

“What is going on out there?!” he yelled as he stalked into the living room, his heavy boots thunking on the floor. “Can’t a guy read his comics in peace?” He threw every bit of annoyance into his expression and gesticulation as he glared at his friends. In reality, he’d been interrupted far too many times today. Between Nora burning dinner and Jaune accidentally skewering the wall in the dojo, it was difficult to get any peace and quiet with his friends. How did Ren survive?

Qrow suddenly burped, earning his attention. Red let out a sigh and glanced at his uncle, wasted on the couch, before closing his eyes and burying his face in his hands. “Qrow, did you get drunk again?” Then he heard something from the door.

“Woah,” a small voice said. Red lifted his head and finally noticed the person stepping through the doorway. It was a girl. She was almost unrealistically tiny though, despite having a baby face, her eyes bore age past her appearance--perhaps she was just younger than him. Her dark brown hair was in two thick braids that hung past her armpits, loosely bound with orange ties. Messy bangs dangled in front of her eyes, though slightly waved enough to give her vision. Little strands that didn’t tuck into her braid danced in curls in front of her ears. She had tanned skin and freckles splattered on her round cheeks.

Her outfit radiated “rural.” She had an oversized, stained, white shirt that nearly swallowed her tiny form. It was unbuttoned to reveal an orange camisole underneath. The front corners of the white shirt were tied in a knot at her stomach, tightening the bottom of the shirt around her waist enough to be flattering. The cuffs of her sleeves were rolled back several times so her thin fingers could at least be seen. She had olive colored jeans that had patches at the knee and a thick belt to keep them on her tiny form. As she took another step into the house, her brown, scuffed-up work boots--that laced halfway to her knees--made a deep thumping on the floor. The gentle lighting from the living room illuminated her face and cast a reflection on her eyes. Even from a distance, Red could see the plethora of colors. Her irises were mostly green, but possessed a mixture of yellows and oranges that resembled gold. He had never seen such a beautiful shade of hazel.

She scanned Red’s face, and she spoke again, “You… have silver eyes.” Red felt caught. Often, his eyes were the first thing strangers noticed. Had anyone told her how captivating _hers_ were? Properly embarrassed, Red shifted her gaze to Nora in hopes of an explanation. She only shrugged.

“Who… are you?” Red asked, hoping he didn’t come across as intimidating. The girl looked like she was ready to bolt as soon as something went wrong, which wasn’t something he wanted.

“Well,” she said with a sigh as her eyes darted to the floor. Her voice was as adorable as her appearance. “My name is Ossi Pine.”

“Wait for it…” Qrow mumbled, but Red ignored him. He couldn’t take his eyes off the girl.

She tilted her head and furrowed her brow, her shoulders tensing and one foot twirling on its toe. “But you probably know me as Professor Ozma?”

Red couldn’t stop the gasp that left his lips. He knew he looked dumb as his jaw hit the floor, but he couldn’t care less after that bombshell. Professor Ozma? Alive? And in this adorable young woman?

_What the heck?_

Link to sketches: 

<https://p1exieglasses.tumblr.com/post/644576990993776640/new-chapter-up-for-rg-genderbentau>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. See you next time! (Sorry I couldn't embed the pictures directly in. Let me know if the link doesn't work.)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and angst. Takes place in volume 9-ish. 
> 
> Ossi is quickly becoming the object of Red’s attention, even though they rarely see each other these days. That doesn’t stop Red from doing everything in his power to uphold their friendship and remind Ossi how important she is to him.

Tired Ossi was Red’s favorite version of Ossi. Her passive adorableness multiplied with each slow blink and little yawn. She’d slouch and rub her half-lidded eyes. Her typically quiet demeanor was practically silenced; when she did speak, it was hardly coherent. Coordination flew out the window, as proven by the amount of times she walked into a doorframe or stumbled over her own feet. 

The best part, according to Red, was how the barrier--whatever the source--that kept her from being comfortable with physical contact practically disintegrated. Where she would usually flinch at the touch of a hand, bump of a shoulder, or heaven forbid, a hug, tired Ossi didn’t mind. 

It was a chilly night in Vacuo. As most deserts did, the sun would bring unbearable heat during the day and leave a vacuum of coldness at night. It had been a particularly exhausting day filled with sporadic missions for RWBY and JNR, but relentless training for Ossi. Finding out that Ossi was the next incarnation of Ozma had awakened a deep sense of excitement in Headmaster Theodore. He was constantly challenging the young woman, teaching her in the many ways of both Grimm fighting and street fighting. From what Red had heard, it was a lot. He had no doubt that Ossi was the most physically fit of their group by now. It had been three months since Theo made Ossi his plaything. Red would always wake up just in time to see Ossi heading out the door--shoes in one hand, cane in the other--and the two could barely exchange a farewell before she was gone. 

During the rare occurrences that Red found time off to pop into the academy, they were always nowhere to be found. Theo could hardly sit still, so field trips were a regular. It bugged him, however, that he didn’t know where Ossi was all the time. He would always text her to ask if she was at the academy, but she never responded. He doubted she had much time to check her scroll between sparring the headmaster and fending off Grimm with a cane.

On the one day a week Ossi got off, she made herself sparse, often sitting beneath a tree outside to meditate or shutting herself in her room to read in peace. Theo’s outgoing--and frankly immature--personality was taxing to be around, as Red had discovered himself. 

But when she got home was the highlight of Red’s day. It was always evening when the door clicked opened, the cold just starting to set in. She’d walk in and set her shoes and cane by the door before pulling food out of the fridge. Ren often kept leftovers for her, though sometimes she made herself something. She was an excellent cook, after all. Red would watch her from his place on the couch where he wasted the little free time he had on his scroll. She never noticed him. Or, if she did, she didn’t say anything. 

Ossi never ate at the table, instead taking her food with her up to her room where she couldn’t be disturbed. Red learned it was best to leave her alone until she emerged about an hour later--showered, content, and wearing cozy pajamas. When she was back in the kitchen to do her dishes was the best time to intercept her. 

“Hey, Ossi,” Red said casually as he slipped into a chair at the table. She wasn’t phased by his sudden appearances anymore, since she anticipated Red’s presence at the same time every night. 

“Yeah, Red?” she said in her usual, gentle voice. He gazed helplessly at Ossi as she washed her dishes, a streak of life and beauty in the dim, motionless kitchen. 

“I was just saying hey,” he laughed. He never got enough out of teasing her.

“You’re going to ask me how my day was,” she chided, “and I’m going to give you the same answer I always do: exhausting.”

“What if I ask a different question?”

“Then I’d wonder who you are and what you’ve done with Red Rose.” She threw a smirk in his direction. Her sassiness could easily hold a torch up to his--she just rarely used it. 

“Will you come sit on the couch with me?” Red asked, feeling his face warm. Ossi froze, blinking a couple times. The dusting of pink on her cheeks deepened and she turned her face back to the dishes. 

“S-sure,” she said, “just let me finish this really quick.” Red stood and walked to the living area before digging into a flip-top ottoman and snatching a fuzzy blanket neatly folded in the storage compartment. He flapped it a couple times to fully unfold it. Then he walked back to the kitchen area where Ossi was drying her freshly washed hands on the dish towel. 

_ Now or never,  _ Red spoke to himself. With a playful growl, he wrapped the young woman in a blanket hug from behind. Then he scooped her little body into his arms, bridal style. She squeaked and some unintelligible words escaped her lips. Red waddled to the couch and threw the burrito girl onto a cushy landing. She made a strange noise between a squeal and a groan. Then she rolled deeper into the couch and grew still--save her shoulders rising and falling under the blanket.

Red sat on the edge of the couch and looked at his friend. “You can’t fall asleep now,” he teased, “you still haven’t told me about your day.” She mumbled a bit, her face buried into the cushions. “Hey.” He snatched her up and plopped onto the couch, cradling the burrito girl in his lap. Her eyes were half-lidded and her cheeks dusted red as she formed a tired smirk. 

“Are you doing this on purpose?” Red whispered playfully. Ossi sighed indifferently, though the gleam in her eye said otherwise. “Was today rough?” Red asked, adjusting to make Ossi more comfortable. Her legs stretched across the couch--bundled up, of course--with her torso in Red’s lap and her head cradled in his arm by his chest. She was light and warm, and her cool, damp hair danced down his forearm. 

“Yeah,” she muttered, her smile falling. 

“Do you  _ want  _ to talk about it?” he asked with a furrowed brow. She mirrored his expression, despite being obviously exhausted. After a slow blink, she looked away. 

“Not really,” she said finally, rolling onto her side and farther away from Red’s warmth. He hid his sigh. Perhaps he was being overeager. 

“Well--” he changed his tone, ever the optimist “--do you want me to give you a free ride to your bed? I promise not to bug you anymore tonight.”

Ossi hummed and nestled farther into her blanket. “Not really,” she repeated, “I’m good right here.” Red’s eyes widened and he felt his face grow hot. Regular Ossi would never have admitted that; tired Ossi was a real gamble. And Red felt like a million dollar winner in that moment. 

“My legs might fall asleep,” Red mentioned.

“I probably will first,” Ossi said, rolling onto her back again to look at him. Her hazel eyes met his silver orbs, and he felt captivated. There was a subtle sadness there--in her eyes, her tone, her face. She was thinking something, and Red couldn’t figure it out. It wasn’t sadness over her lack of freetime, dread for the next day, or something trivial like that. It was much deeper, almost as if she believed she’d never wake again.

“What are you thinking?” Red muttered, all semblance of playfulness aside. He gently brushed her bangs to the side to better see her face. It changed as she raised one eyebrow ever so slightly.

“Why do you only touch me when I’m so tired I’ll never remember it?” The question felt like a 180 degree turn. That wasn’t the thing on her mind a few seconds ago, Red was sure of it. 

“I’ll answer that question if you answer mine,” Red said, his face thoroughly the color of his name. 

“Fine…” Ossi said, “I won’t make you answer the question.” She remained silent after that, her gaze shifting to the side. Her hazel orbs slowly drifted shut. Apparently, she had no intention of holding up her end of the bargain either. 

He waited several minutes, watching as Ossi’s face relaxed and her breathing steadied. His thoughts kept circling around the girl in his lap. The way she made him think, feel, and act that was so different from anyone else. The desperate wish that grew in his heart whenever she left, praying that maybe she would turn around, hug him, maybe even give him a kiss on the cheek. He’d created a full fantasy relationship in his head that he knew would never come true, but refused to disappear regardless of the hopelessness of it all. 

“Ossi?” he finally whispered, but she didn’t respond. Her long, dark eyelashes were still. The only sign of life was the slow rise and fall of her chest. 

Suddenly, the deafening silence of the sleeping household reached his ears and pierced his heart. What was he doing? He looked around the dim living room. Time stood still for a moment as he took in the silence, the darkness. Loneliness. The raw emotion tightened around his throat.

She stirred. 

He snapped out of his trance, remembering that he wasn’t alone. A beautiful, sleeping girl was cradled in his lap. He should probably take her to her bed. She would have another long day tomorrow, after all.

Red gingerly gathered her in his arms and rose from the couch. She tucked her head into his warm chest at the movement. Red would never cease to be awed at how tiny she was. Asleep, wrapped in a blanket, she felt so frail. Vulnerable. 

So he hurried up the squeaky stairs and pushed open the door at the end of the hall. Nora was sound asleep on the bed in the far corner. Red approached the bed closer to the door and set Ossi down. She stirred again, rolling to the side and curling in on herself in her sleep. Red sighed and knelt by her bed as an unpleasant emotion took over.

Before he could question why, heaving sobs started bubbling in his throat. He threw one strong hand over his mouth to try and muffle the sounds. He stared at her—the back of her—and could feel nothing but grief for a moment. All this time, Red had tried to be the positive one. He’d promised her, over and over, that they would find a way to stop the merge and Ossi would get to live as her own person again. 

But even if you’re trying everything in your power to remain optimistic, you still need a good cry. 

When the choking feeling became too much, he backed out of the room. He stumbled over to his shared room with Weiss, flopping into bed as tears continued to stream down his face. He buried his face into his pillow, praying he wouldn’t wake Weiss on the other side of the room. Sobs tampered into gasps. Gasps slowed to shuddering breaths. And soon enough, Red had cried himself to sleep. 

He’d see her again tomorrow, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the indents are a little weird. I wrote most of this on my phone, so I didn’t exactly have Tab. And I’m trying out Rich Text instead of HTML 👉🏻👈🏻😅
> 
> Bear with me.

**Author's Note:**

> No thoughts. Only Genderbent! Rosegarden


End file.
